


Our precious boy, keith.

by Sadness_pudding



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), keith dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadness_pudding/pseuds/Sadness_pudding
Summary: Keith has been in trouble for a long time, he tried to tell other paladins and other friends, but he never succeeded, something always got in the way. But even so, I don't want it as if he expected to die. A pity that fate wanted to put an end to the pain of the rotten now that he talked to Ghosts and wrote letters to relieve himself.Now the paladins are shaken and want to know what really happened to Keith.It's my first time posting here, I'm used to other platforms, so I'm having problems with tags ... sorry about that.Au: Keith anguished. Slow Burn. It is not a very happy ending, without a definite Shipp. Naxzela powders. Alternative.Plot:Keith had been through some bad times for some time. Only it wasn't like he wanted or expected to die for now.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) & Everyone, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt/Keith
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I think about doing this Fic Only if I have a good incentive from the people who read it ... Well, I'll write it, but I won't go into too much detail. Unless you guys wanted to !! If the form of the text is being assembled wrong forgive me too and let me know so you can fix it! Look, I really hope you guys read this and like it!  
> About Shipp ... We will have a little bit of everything, after all everyone loves Keith in his own way and she doesn't have to be in a relationship like dating or something. (Unless you guys wanted to)  
> Well come on, without further ado.

Now they had an extra champion and someone would have to leave the team.

And when Shiro returned to fly the Black Lion, Keith had already made his choice.

He remembered that this was his family now. He remembered that they loved him. So why did he feel left out of everything?Slowly pushing everyone away? Deep down he knew why.  
He knew he could stay at the castle helping out there.

Only He wasn’t so dear there. Lance was afraid of losing his place and Keith didn't want him to feel that way. Deep down he knew that Allura still had a little bit of hurt about him being  
Galra, despite everything.

I knew he still had the reputation of a lone wolf.

A disciplinary case.

A mess.

Only they were your family, so a little bit of disagreement was normal, right?

Keith wanted to take the feelings that were building up in his chest elsewhere and was afraid that the new family would move away from him too.

Then he joined Marmora's blade. He found out more about his origins, would do something useful and would not hinder his new family. Or he was just running from his feelings and hiding things from them. That is, he was pushing them away. And at first it seemed that no one had cared. And then months went by and nothing. This seemed to confirm Keith's suspicions. It was then that he found Matt on a mission they did together.

And they came closer.

They shared war traumas and other feelings.

Until Keith returned to feeling the same feeling as before and tried to get away from him too. But Matt stayed by his side.  
It was then that he collapses and ventes, after so much time repressing everything inside himself.

He is expected to feel better now.

And he felt for a short time, until he found the Paladins again.  
He went there because of a mission, but also to finally clear things up between them. He wanted to explain what he was feeling. But no one heard him. They were just too busy with their own duties and stuff.

Hunk had been an exception. He will hear Keith and they will make things right between them. However, Hunk noted that the others did not or saw that something was wrong with Keith. He tried to intervene.Keith asked him not to.

Keith said he could fix this later. And that afternoon did not arrive.

Because they take time to meet again, and when the battle finally happened, there was no respite or  
Time for the family to really have a moment for themselves.  
They barely talked to each other. Just things from the war and the battle that was going to happen in Naxzela.

And now Voltron was celebrating victory. They call others on the communicator. The Paladins were agitated with relief, not really understanding how it happened, but with the peace that they had won. Only until the communicator heard Matt screaming with pure anger.

Shiro calls out to Keith, asking how excited he is and enjoying the great work and has no answer. Just the sound of Matt still hitting and mumbling curses in a wavering voice. Then the euphoria drains out of everyone.

And now they are in the castle. No words are said.

The silence was loud. Everyone stuck in their own thoughts.  
Keith almost sacrificed himself to save them. He didn't knock, he managed to get out in time. Just to be hit by lightning that they still don't know who fired.

Now the ship's carcass is before them.

They know that you cannot survive this.

They know that Keith is now dead somewhere in there.  
No one from the paladins says anything now inside the castle.  
Coran and other rebels are communicating to Blade about what happened and giving information about the battle and explaining the victory.

Matt locked himself in Pidge's room without speaking to anyone. Just ran there to hide.

It was up to the paladins to decide what to do with what was left of Keith's Body. Only nobody says anything. No one is ready or has not yet understood what happened.

Everyone is in constant denial, no one has actually seen the body or touched on the subject until that moment.  
In moments ago they were talking. As much as the battle was running. There was also a slight provocation between Keith and Lance during the journey. And another internal joke between them. Keith seemed distant now that they are reflecting. But it was Keith, meaning, This is normal.

Now they never heard Keith again. Would they never see him again? Or were they forgetting something?

Shiro is sitting with his hands around his head. He looked more destroyed than at any other time. He just breathed heavily.  
Anyone felt the guilt that came out with every breath he took.  
Allura was expecting some reaction from them. She still kept herself firm and strong before them. Even though she was now a Paladin, she is still the princess.

But still, a whirlwind of things went on in his mind.  
Hunk Just looks around desperately as tears come out of his eyes. He dared not let any noise out of him. Still incredulous about everything.

This could not be happening.

Pidge was sitting looking at their expression. Waiting for someone to say something. Someone had to say. Someone had to do it.

They NEED to do something.

Anything that took that golden away from them.

Lance was pacing back and forth until he stopped. Stuck in a Lupe's own mind.

Keith was dead.

How can this happen?

Why did everyone seem to be ignoring this?

\- Do you have any ritual to do something about the body? - Allura breaks the silence. Seeing that no one else would answer, Pidge takes the role.

\- We have some, but entirely of what the person wanted before he died. It could be a funeral, by cremation ... - she continues to explain everything without going into great detail.

\- Does anyone know what he wanted? - Allura asks and no one answers, just look at Shiro who had not looked up.

Shiro finally looks up blankly at them and says:

\- I ... I don't know, we never had this conversation after all - He says with a voice as hollow as the look and closes again.  
Allura and the others look at each other and she again decides to ask .... - Do you want to ask him? - everyone seems shocked by this, until they remember having fixed the AI (artificial intelligence) that could create a Keith hologram.

A while ago when Coran with the help of Pidge and Matt repaired the AI, they deposited the memory of all the paladins until that moment of others there. They fixed some other things and created new updates so they left out the rest of their projects when the machine started to make some minor mistakes.

\- I think it's the best thing to do ... - Pidge continued ... And it was the moment when Shiro got up and left without saying anything. Everyone let him go.

\- So who's going? Hunk asked and then started to shake. - I will not enter that place full of hauntings.

\- Look, I don't consider myself the most suitable person to talk to Keith's hologram. - Allura says a little nervous.

Now only Pidge and Lance were left.

Lance just sighed.

\- so I think this should be me, right? - he says, but does not move from the place looking at the floor. Pidge can see that Lance's hand was shaking a little.

\- If you want I can go with you. - She offered despite her nervousness and stomach churning.

\- If you want, it doesn't matter for me. - he says and remains still, only when Pidge gets up he finally follows her through the castle Corridors.

They are silent as they walk down the corridors, the only noise other than their own breathing was their footsteps that sounded a little loud in the metal.

The situation was stifling in every way. When they finally reached the door that would lead to the room where the AIs were, they could hear the robotic voices on the other side. They looked human ... They didn't look either.

\- Should they be connected? - Lance asked Pidge looking at her questioningly for the first time, despite the emptiness still present there in Oceano's eyes. - you who moved last, did any new updates to make the ghosts even more real so they can haunt this place?

\- not that i remember, i kind of forgot about them ... - she thinks about things, maybe her own AI had made the updates she planned, but they couldn't touch things so something wasn't really right. - Maybe I was wrong when it came to fixing something or something ... - she explains and opens the doors before Lance protested and before, what was left of her courage still propelled her.

At the time of the 5 paladins who talked animatedly ahead, they stop and look at them as soon as they enter and the doors close around them.

In a corner beside the Lance and Pidge Islands, there was Keith. Arms crossed and the classic jacket. They hadn't seen him like that in a while. And apparently, they would never see again.  
They are silent until Hunk's lair begins to speak.

\- If you are here it is because something outside has gone very wrong. - he starts and if it weren't just a hologram, he would be crying. - Did any of us die? Oh no, did everyone die and only you are left? Oh my God ... - he starts to freak out, but Lance intervenes.

\- Well you're alive, and we're alive and so are the Others ... I mean ... - Lance looked terrified when he spoke.  
The other holograms start murmuring to each other, but when Shiro speaks looking at them, they shut up.

\- Do you need help with something? He asked gently to the two paladins present there.

\- How are you awake and why can you move around here? - Pidge asked and her stomach turned, sheit should have other priorities.

\- Keith ... - iAShiro rethinks. - your Keith helped Nossa Pidge and fix the ideas she had. - Shiro looks at IApidge who seemed fascinated by the real Pidge.

\- And I had to put up with two Keiths. It was a little confusing ... So we decided to call our Keith Akira. - iALance teases Iakeith, or Akira, who rolls her eyes.

\- It doesn't fill Lance, you loved the visitors. - Keith counters making a face still leaning against the wall. - before a fight started, Aipidge answered:

\- Oh Yes, he comes here a lot, we had a lot of fun ... I mean he hasn't been in a while - IApidge thinks and continues. - Do you have any news about him? How are things with the Blade? Or things in general? -She looks at them, before they answer iaShiro interferes again.

\- Let them say what they want first Pidge. - iaShiro Sighs. - Real pidge?

Pidge and Lance were wide-eyed, but they tried to compose themselves and speak, only none of them did. Lance had been in a trance since he entered there and was unable to explain anything to IAHunk.

Pidge just looked at his hologram in Shock.

\- What else do you do? What has he improved? She asks, because she had to know what else Keith could do. She wanted to know what else Keith would surprise her with.

\- Oh we ... - Shiro takes the holographic hand behind his neck as if he can scratch it, but it's IApidge that continues.

\- well we can move as long as you have a Crystal and a Chip with the memory of the person in question. Just put them together on that device over there. - she indicates the device that was on top of a closet. - Then we can go wherever the person with him goes. As the ground we are on is practically a crystal we can. Move around here. We are always connected. But you can deactivate us if you want. And the other things you know what they were. - IApidge says.

\- Did he do them all? - Pidge was a little surprised when IApidge confirmed.

\- All and even others that I thought with him. - she continues. -  
But then, do you want help with something? -

\- Well yes ... I mean ... - Pidge hadn't said what happened even to herself, she knew that yes, she knew that Keith was now dead, she just couldn't admit it to herself. So instead she just looked between the ghosts and wavered at Keith for just a few seconds.

\- it was me, wasn't it? - IAKeith.

\- shit. - IALance said, and turned to look at IAKeith. - Damn Akira, what did Keith do? WHAT WAS HE THINKING? HE WAS DEALING WITH THAT WASN'T IT?

\- QUIET THROW! - IAKeith scolds. - I'm sure it wasn't because he wanted to, he was going through some problems, but it wasn't like he really wanted to die! You know that well, after all he spent more time with You and Pidge than with me! - IAKeith responds and they get into an argument. Until iAShiro calls the real Pidge's attention to the wall where the commands to disable the AIs were. With other AI there, they wouldn't get what they wanted. Since besides Ias Keith and Lance arguing, iaHunk was crying and iaPidge now joins the fray defending Keith and saying that they knew the truth and that they were sure that it was not really that and that the two real ones wanted to say it was not the that they were thinking it was.

\- He promised to come back here when he worked things out. - IApidge says.

\- It's been over Pidge months. He didn't make it, I'm sorry. - IAKeith puts the holographic hand on it, and they make a small miss.

\- THIS IS NOT RIGHT! WHY YOU ARE SO CALM! - IALance yells in a ghostly voice and that's when Pidge deactivates all the other AIs, leaving only IAKeith, who seemed a little surprised. But he soon approaches the two reais.

-They will activate again in a few minutes - he says failing a little. So what do you need? - the ghostly kindness was frightening.

\- I think you better come with us being like this. - she took advantage that she was still close to the panel and took the device and a small crystal. Then she went to the camera that had Keith's memory chip And tried to put them in the places that felt right, it took longer than she would like, but she blamed her stomach turning and not the anxiety of everything around her and all new information. And she tried to put them in the places that felt right, it took longer than she would have liked, but she blamed her stomach turning and not the anxiety of everything around her and all the new information. - now do you follow us or something? She asked without looking at the hologram.

\- yes, I go where you take the crystal. - he replied.

\- so let's talk to the others. - she says and walks to the door accompanied by the hologram. Only then does she see that Lance has not so far. He had moved a muscle. - Throw? - she calls and little by little blue holograms are forming.  
Lance looked at IAKeith and then turned to look at nothing, starting to cry instpreviously.

That was how the other AIs already formed surrounded him trying to give some support or to know what was going on.  
It was IAShiro who gave a short span, indicating that they would look after Lance.

Pidge did as he was asked, hurried off, knowing he didn't want to stay there for a minute. Guys, let's treat IaKeith like Akira okay? It will be easier than talking about IAKeith all the time.


	2. Who's is the blame?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Is anyone following this? If so let me know !!!  
> Sorry for mistakes in grammar! You can correct me if you want.

Now the only noise was from his own steps as the hologram did not breathe or make a noise.

When they arrived at the place where the other paladins were, everyone was startled to see Akira with her.

Pidge sat on the couch next to Hunk, who was a little calmer, only now he was trembling for the ghost that came with Pidge.

\- So Keith ... - Allura swallows, she was the "graduate" after all. - Pidge told you?

\- Not exactly ... I just know that I died ... But as she didn't tell - They didn't know if that was an Affirmation or question.

\- Yes it is ... - she pigarria but soon takes on her role again. - We were fighting the Witch in Naxzela and we don't know how it really happened ... But you sacrificed yourself for us. You gave us the victory, we won the battle and we got a lot of information about Zarkon and the Witch. So that was good on the one hand. - Allura's hatred for the Galras spoke a little too loudly. Keith's hologram just looked at her as if she expected it to come from her.

\- Was that good? Good? Are you listening? We lost Keith! Keith died for us, to save us without a second thought and we could have found another way! He's dead and you think this is a good thing? - Matt appeared at the door of the room and looked horrible, with dark circles and red eyes that now started to accumulate tears. There was also anger in them.

\- You are just a pretty face that only cares about yourself! I was wrong about you. - he lets out bitterly. - He died Allura. Don't you understand that? Keith died for Us! And you just think about it? In the fact that we won? We won, but at what price? Keith died ... - Matt mentions Keith and looks at the AI and starts to cry.

\- Are you blaming me? This is a war Matt! What did you want? I'm happy that we can take revenge. - Allura defends herself and Matt looks at her again.

\- Us or you? Matt asked bitterly, still crying.

\- She's not to blame, Matt. I bet there was another way out and Keith didn't think straight ... You know what he looked like. - Akira says looking at Matt who returned the look. - Keith was not going to do this for wanting to ... Keith, he, Keith ... - The voice came out grounded and he starts walking in a hurry to the AI and tries to hug her just to go right through it. - That's not fair. It is not. Damn it! - He says and looks at his sister who was wide-eyed, Matt didn't wait to understand his look before running back to the room, the place he knew he shouldn't have left.

The silence falls for a few moments.

\- He wouldn't do that because he wanted to ... Would he? He told me, I tried to help ... What if it wasn't just to Save us? What if Keith just killed himself? - Hunk looked at the AI in despair.

\- No, no, he wasn't going to do that. - AI assures him, looking angry. And before he continues Coran interrupts.

\- We already removed the body of the Princess ship. Have you decided what to do?

\- Keith ... What do you want us to do with your body? - Allura asked looking down.

\- I'm not Keith. They call me Akira. - IA said and turned to Coran. - I ... Can I see?

Coran looked surprised, but agreed.

Akira looked at Pidge hoping she would hand the Crystal over to Coran, but she just stood up and followed the older one, causing the AI to accompany her.

The others in the room followed. They still don't believe That was a Hologram and that Keith was dead.

It couldn't be true.

But here in front of the body Withdrawn from the Nave, with dried blood on the forehead and the skin that was exposed burnt in several points made them believe that it really was.

Keith is dead. And death doesn't suit him.

The image is horrible, no one there will get rid of it anytime soon.

\- So ... What do you plan to do? - Coran asked again and Akira answered.

\- Why are you asking me that? It's not like it's my choice. After all "I'm dead". Just do what you want. I never really thought about it. You will end up doing what you think is best to have a little peace and comfort with yourself. - He would go on, but he was stopped by the most horrendous noise they have ever heard. Akira quickly turned towards the voice and just opened her holographic mouth while looking at Shiro. –Shiro?

\- NO !!! - He literally growled Falling to his knees from where he was looking at Keith's ghost. - NO!!!!! - HE SCREAMED so loudly that the whole castle could have heard.

Pidge shuddered from where he was and couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the crystal even tighter in her hand and practically ran away.

The AI failed to be dragged away so quickly, but it soon appeared beside Pidge following his apprehended steps. She did not know where to go. I just knew I couldn't stay where that horrible noise was.

Neither place felt right or really comfortable.

The ghost room was in shock with a Lance.

Matt was probably in his locked room.

She had to go to a place where she wouldn't find anyone and they couldn't find her. A place where she could finally be alone and cry.

Then she ran to Keith's old room and locked the door against it. And trying to control the breath.

\- I never heard Shiro that way. - Akira said looking at the Floor and Pidge wondered if Keith's updates made the AIs have something like feelings. That's when she looked at Pidge.

\- Me neither. - She whispered almost inaudibly still trying to hold the cry and control her breathing. She was finally alone with the only company she wanted. She would finally have answers. She just couldn't vent or process everything. It all happened too fast. A few hours earlier Keith was alive. And now he was dead and leaving so many doubts about what was happening to him.

\- Hey. - The AI said and approached "touching" Pidge. - It's okay to cry.

And Pidge did. She started to cry. And went to lie on the bed that was Keith hugging the pillow. Akira "sat" on the end of the bed and stood there saying soft keywords of comfort to her.

Pidge calmed down a little and sat down. Then she got up and pulled out a drawer taking her computer out of there (She doesn't know when Keith's room became her haven for sure) and adjusted her glasses before asking Akira:

\- When was the first time you visited? - she asked immediately accessing the memory data and the filming of the castle.

\- It was in Xxx, xxxxxx of xxxxxx, just before he walked away from you after fights and went with Blade– AI says and then Pidge takes a deep breath when he finds it.

\- I want to know everything. Each detail. I really want to know everything and I need you to tell me everything I knew. - she wanted it to sound more like a command and not a needy request.

Beloved Ones. If anyone is watching this I want to know to see if I continue with the vision of the other paladins Or not. Why don't I think about closing it right here.

.... To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find on Twitter: 𝙳 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝 . Au's in Tweet 📌 (@sadness_pudding): https://twitter.com/sadness_pudding?s=08
> 
> On Instagram: @aldnoah.zero_br
> 
> and if you want, I accept comments and opinions!


	3. Lance (We resolve later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! All right? Hope so! I wish you all a good reading! Drink water! Eat healthy foods and please stay home if you can!

Ends with a sniff, or a huff, or injection  
I can't handle rejection  
Seeing my reflection  
Damn, no one gets it  
Should I be kind and remind  
That i'm weak?  
So I fall behind every week?  
I'm too shy when the guys take a peek  
I cry from my eyes to my feet  
Some time ago.

I had become Keith's right hand after Shiro's disappearance. Of course, he was even more angry and closed than usual, but sometimes he talked to me that he did his best to help.

I saw Keith become a great leader ... Even though he didn't want that, he was good with that too. As he was in everything. I think I was jealous and angry for a long time ... But as we got closer I could see that it was a support for him, just as he was for me. And honestly? I was proud of Keith now. He was not Shiro and things were different ... But still. He was a good leader and we were a good team.

In the meantime, things were good. Keith leaned on me without ever saying a word. Sometimes he tried to tell me something. But something always came up and didn't let him talk.

He stopped me once in the corridor of the rooms. This one I remembered very often. As if it were a warning. It haunts me being just something simple.

\- Hey Lance ... Can I talk to you? Type in particular? He asked with his arms crossed and looking away. I noticed that he was a little tense and nervous.

\- Sure ... - Before he tells me his room, Pidge appears excited.

\- Lance you will not believe ... There is a device here in the castle and you can connect it in the video game! Hunk just baked cookies for us !! Come on come on !! - She says excitedly and looks at Keith waving. - I know you don't like to play ... But we have cookies! - I looked at Keith who seemed to think ... Of course I was dying to go with Pidge, but Keith wanted to talk.

\- It was bad Pidge ... Now I have to fix some things about where Shiro can be - Keith is sorry and Pidge understands already leaving.

\- And you Lance? - she looks at me already starting to walk. I was dying to go.

\- Lance, go, we will solve this later, it is not of importance now. - Keith smiles small and I just nod and start running after Pidge so I don't lose sight of her.

Sometimes I wonder what he wanted to talk about ... Because we ended up not resolving the matter later.

After that, things were fast.

Pidge found his brother.

Shiro appeared and the team had an extra champion.

Keith had already talked to me about it. I was not useless. He told me with such conviction that I believed him from the bottom of my heart.

It was a surprise when Keith decided to leave the team with so much going on. He even told me that we were not taking anyone out of the team and that everyone was needed there.

But was he leaving now?

I was mad. Was he leaving us?

First he says all those things, then he starts to walk away, he talks to everyone again and now he leaves us?

Keith Kogane was a huge mess.

At the time I didn't care much when he said the news. He looked strange. But I didn't ask what was going on.

We can classify this as my second mistake.

Now:

I was standing in the Artificial Intelligence room, they were saying something, but it's not like I hear it.

I knew there was something wrong with Keith.

Even before Shiro's disappearance.

Since when Shiro reappeared.

Since when Keith left us. Left me.

I knew there was something wrong, but I just ignored it ... I thought it wasn't important.

After all, it was KEITH. He was always isolated. Always missing or training until you no longer have an ounce of strength.

Now I know what he did when he was gone. He talks to ghosts, because real people were too busy.

One was busy trying to distract himself with food.

Two others with a stupid video game, after all one had already found what she wanted.

One was busy trying to keep the whole team up and running.

Another was obsessed with revenge.

\- Hey Loverboy, look at us. We're here. It's all right. - I looked at Pidge's hologram. She smiled at me.

\- No, it's okay. - I tried to say but the only thing I heard was my own sob.

He cannot have died. We had things to talk about.

\- You may not be well now ... But that will pass. Everything passes, even the grape. - My hologram plays trying to improve my mood. I didn't find that funny.

\- Lance, sit down a little. - It's IAShiro's turn to say. While the others make room for me to walk.

As much as I thought I had no strength, I walked over to a bank. If everything I heard was true. Keith would probably have sat here for hours just to be with them.

Let off steam with things that were not real because they didn't hear you alive.

\- You are not to blame for anything. I bet it was accurate. - IAShiro says more reassuring than the hol voice.  
\- It's expensive, think you were on a mission right? I bet it was an accident ... Accidents happen ... Keith wouldn't do that on his own. He promised us that he would come back ... - IAHunk starts to act like he's going to panic.

\- WHY DO YOU SAY IT? WHAT DID HE TALK TO YOU? BECAUSE? WHAT DID HE SAY? WHY TO TELL YOU? AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HALF? - I shouted looking at everyone who still seemed calm, except IAHUNK logically. - DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT HE ALSO LEFT YOU? HE LEFT ME! LEFT THE TEAM! AND YOU STAY THERE SAYING THAT HE PROMISED? GUESS! HE LIED! BECAUSE HE'S NOW DEAD AND NEVER GO BACK HERE OR TO ME! AND THE BLAME IS HIS! HE CHOSEN TO LEAVE THE TEAM AND ABANDON ALL OF US!

Everyone was silent ... But it was my AI that looked at me without the kindness they tried to say to say:

\- You asked why to tell us ... It's very simple. - She waits until my eyes are glued to his. - You didn't listen to him when he needed to.

\- It's Lance, we'll give you an answer ... - IAShiro says as I look at her.

\- And Lance ... Don't blame Keith for something you made him do. - IApidge says as a shiver went down my spine.

After all, they're a ghost.

They are ghosts who know the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: 𝙳 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝 . Au's in Tweet 📌 (@sadness_pudding): https://twitter.com/sadness_pudding?s=08
> 
> Instagram: @aldnoah.zero_br (Edits)


	4. Shiro. (I should have caught you).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! What's up??  
> Shiro still has no idea of Keith's problems ...
> 
> Good reading.

Keith Kogane has always had a potential devalued by his bad behavior.

I knew he had potential and that he just needed someone to be with him. Advising you.

Something pulled me close to Keith. And we became friends. Brothers.

And when I needed him. He crossed the Universe to find me and to be by my side. Saved me. He saved me just for helping him.

It was incredible all the things Keith did for me. And sometimes I don't think I deserve a brother like him. Sometimes I blame myself for pulling him into it.

After all, if I hadn't done that ... I wouldn't be here now.

If I had just ignored it like everyone else ... Keith wouldn't be dead now.

He would not have died.

It's not your fault.

I can't help but smile bitterly at the voice that whispers in my head. A memory of him.

He was my little sister. I should have protected him. Not dragged you into a war like mine is. I wish I had talked to you more. You know.

It hurts so much. Emotional pains are easily worse than physical pains. After all, time in the arena taught me that. The injuries and physical pain disappear with time. But memories and fractures in the soul do not. They are still there.

And none of them hurt as much as the pain of losing a brother.

Keith was one of the people I loved the most in life. He saved me even when I gave up.

And I did not do the same. I didn't even notice when he went away.

\- I'M SO SORRY! - I screamed. My chest burned and I felt shortness of breath dominate my body. But I was still there crying and snarling at Keith's dead body. - THIS IS ALL BLAME MY ...

\- Shiro ... - Allura calls me. - We have to take the body from here ...

\- You have to revive him ... - I snarled and got up going to her. - YOU HAVE TO GIVE IT A WAY !! I pointed an arm at Keith while crying. - Please...

\- Shiro ... The damage was great ... I don't know if we can remake the body ... And it's been a long time ... I can't ... I can't ... - She explains taking a step before swallowing dry. - He was also important to me ...

I looked at her for a few seconds in silence. I still felt tears blur my vision.

I was surprised when a laugh tore at my throat.

Allura looked at me startled.

\- Shiro ... I ... I'm sorry. - she gives another pass back.

\- I was sorry? Was it also important to you? Who are you trying to kid? Everyone here knows that you are not the same with Keith since he found himself part of the crowd. You never really cared about him since that time. You just let him get away ... You didn't object to letting him out of the team. After all, you didn't want a Galra in the team, did you? - I said after finishing laughing bitterly. - You don't really care about any of us.

\- Leave her alone Shiro. - Hunk says, I hadn't even seen him there. - She's not to blame for anything. It was an accident. And maybe it was better that way ... - Hunk whispers. - I have to tell you a few things ... But I think you better rest and take a shower ...

\- I'm not leaving Keith's side. - I scolded and went back to throw myself on the floor.

\- He's not here anymore Shiro ... - I hear Hunk sobbing. - But do it for him ... Be strong ... Just this once more ... He still needs you ... We need you. We are together. We will try to overcome this however difficult it may be.

I'm tired of being lucky.

I'm tired of having so many responsibilities.

I'm getting married to fight.

\- If not for us ... Do it for Keith. He would do it for you.

Keith would do for me ... Of course he would.

I looked at your body once more. And I took the cold, bruised hand.

\- I'll get things right, little brother ... - I promised and got up. I looked at Hunk who was crying as usual ... But for the first time it didn't make any noise.

\- Coran and the others will take care of him ... Get some rest ... I'll supervise everything for you now ... Go ahead. - To where? I just want to go where Keith is alive.

I went to my room and nobody stopped me or asked anything. Allura said nothing. And he didn't even try.

When I got there I went to my room. I broke everything I found while screaming and crying until my vocal cords stopped.

I went into the bathroom and cried while taking a shower.

My whole body ached. From the tip of the foot to my head. Inside and outside. Everything hurt and reminded me of Keith.

I fall on the bed still crying.

I'm sorry Keith.

I should have caught you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not Allura's fault. It's cool to remember that ...  
> I'm sorry for the mistakes. I didn't review it.  
> Until the next people.  
> -  
> -  
> Come and discuss with me on Twitter: @sadness_pudding  
> And if anyone is interested in Voltron edits I do some on Instagram  
> @aldnoah.zero_br

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think !!!! (It's my first fic in English too)  
> To the next!!!  
> Look, it is inspired by another Fanfic and the beginning may be similar, but I want to go into many other details and explore several other points of view. If you have an error in English you can correct me!!


End file.
